Caught watching porn
by Seelitz-Fan
Summary: Tom couldn't sleep so he watched porn. What happened, if Dicky caught him
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and everbody were sleeping. Only Tom was awake. He couldn't sleep and was lying on the couch and zapping through the TV. His stomach grumbled and he felt hungry.

"Oh man, I'm really hungry." Tom said

Tom stand up and went to the kitchen, were he was making himself a he finished his sandwich, he laid back on the couch and zapped again through the TV. Every channel he found was boring. He finished eating his sandwich and zapped further through the TV. Then he found a channel with a topless firefighter on it.

"Oh yeah, a real man channel" Tom said

"It's an documentation about firefighters" he said

The firefighter stood in front of a burning house.

"Get me the fire hose!" the firefighter shouted.

After the fire was extinguished, the firefigthers wen back to the fire station.

"Hey, Billy" said some other firefighter

"Ok, his name is Billy" Tom said interested

"You did a great job today" the firefighter said.

"You wanna do a good job?" Billy asked

"Yeah" said the firefighter while he was approaching Billy

He got on his knees and was unbuckling Billy's belt.

"What are they doing?" Tom asked shocked

The firefighter unbuckled his belt and was touching Billy's crotch. He lowered Billy's brief and touched his cock.

"Is this the gay porn channel?" Tom asked shocked.

He wanted to turn it off, but he was turned on by this porn. Tom felt a tent in his pants and removed them. He also removed his briefs and began stroking his cock.

"Oh yeah" he said and began to slowly jerk his cock.

"Dad?" some voice said.

Tom turned his head and saw Dicky on the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Dicky asked

"N-N-N-Nothing" Tom stuttered.

"What are these two firefighters doing on the TV?" Dicky asked again

"S-S-S-Sucking" Tom stuttered.

"Whats this sucking?" Dicky asked

"..." Tom didn't know what to say

"Come on, tell me" Dicky groaned

"It's something ... boys get ... to ... feel better" Tom pondered.

"Cool, I wanna get it too" Dicky said enjoyed.

"You can't" Tom said

"Why?" Dicky asked.

"Because ..." Tom didn't know what to tell him

"Because what" Dicky asked

"Because boys ... can only get it, ... if they ... have given it to others" Tom said

"Ok" Dicky said

"Can I give it to you" he asked

"W-W-W-What, No" Tom said.

But Dicky didn't want to hear it and he went to the couch. He sat right next to his faher.

"No means ..." Tom stopped, because Dicky touched his cock.

"Feels so good" he slightly moaned.

Dicky lowered his head and started licking on his fathers cock. Tom wanted to stop Dicky, but it felt so amazing. Dicky started to suck Tom's cock and Tom began to moan. Dicky stopped

"Am I doing it great?" Dicky asked

"Yeah" Tom said smirking.

Dicky began sucking his cock again. He bobbed his head up and down. Tom moaned louder, while Dicky sucked his cock. Dicky began sucking his cock faster. Tom was almost at his Climax. Dicky was sucking faster. Tom moaned louder because he was going to shoot his cum dicky's mouth. Tom shot all of his cum in Dicky's mouth. Dicky swallowed some and spit some on Tom's belly.

"What happened" Dicky asked

"I shot my cum" Tom said

"Is cum this white stuff" Dicky asked

"Yeah it is" Tom said.

"Can you now suck me" Dicky asked beaming with joy

Tom was really exhausted, so he said "No, not tonight"

"I'm really sleepy now, so i will go to bed" Tom said while he walked towards the stairs.

"Ok" Dicky whined and walked upstairs at his bedroom.

Tom walked at the bathroom cleaned himself and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week after it happened.

Dicky didn't forget what happened and went to his father in his bedroom.

"Hey Dad" he said

"Hey Dicky" Tom said back

"Can we do what we have done last time?" he asked

"No, Dicky" Tom answered

"Why"

"Because it wasnt right to do this."

"But you said, that you will do it to me"

"Yes I said but ..."

"No buts."

"But it isnt the right thing to do"

"But" Dicky whimpered

"Ok, one last time, but then you have to forget and don't talk or think about it anymore" Tom said

"Ok" Dicky said sad

"Get your pants and underwear off" Tom said annoyed.

Dicky got full nude and sat down on the bed.

"Lay down and I will do it" Tom said

Dicky layed down on the back and Tom kneeled down so he can suck his son. He wanked Dickys cock at bit so he get hard and Tom can suck it better. After a time, Dicky's cock got hard and Tom began to suck it. Tom sucked his whole cock and licked the glans.

"It feels so good" Dicky moaned

Tom was so turned on my Dicky's moans, that he got still sucked Dicky's cock.

"Dad ... I... I.." Dicky moaned.

Tom sucked faster. Dicky moaned louder til he had a dry orgasm.

Tom was so turned on by this, he wanted to fuck him.

"Please turn around Dicky" Tom said.

Dicky turned around. He spread Dicky's cheeks and began eating his ass. Dicky began moaning again. Tom licked Dicky's asshole like a lollypop. Tom licked it, til he penetrated him with his tongue. Dicky still moaned. After he finished eating his ass, Tom stood up, openened his pants and got his hard cock out. He got some lube out off his drawer and put a lot of lube on his hard cock. He spread Dicky's cheeks again and rubbed his cock on Dicky's asshole. After a bit teasing he began to penetrate his asshole with his hard cock. While he began to stuck his cock in, Dicky moaned a bit of passion and pain.

"Dad, it hurts a bit" Dicky moaned

"It's ok, it won't hurt for long." Tom said while sticking his cock in til it was full inside Dicky's ass.

Tom began to move his cock slowly in and out of his sons ass. Dicky moaned.

"Is it ok now?" Tom asked

"Yeah, it's ok now" Dicky answered.

Tom began to move in and out faster. He got faster and faster, while his balls clapped against Dicky. You could hear he loud clapping sounds and Dicky's moans. He fucked him til both were at the climax.

"I'm going to cum" Tom moaned.

Dicky moaned too. Tom blew his load into Dicky's ass. At the same time Dicky had another dry orgasm. Exhausted as he was, he got his cock out off his sons ass.

"This felt so good" Dicky said out of breath

"Yeah, but remember" Tom said "This was the last time and don't tell anyone"

"Ok" Dicky said

"Come on" Tom said while going to the bathroom "Lets clean ourself"

Dicky nodded and followed him


End file.
